School Stress and Scorpius Malfoy
by EeylopsOwlEmporium
Summary: Rose Weasley is in her fifth year of Hogwarts and the pressure of her OWLs are looming however will a certain blonde boy help her overcome her worries.
1. Chapter 1

Beep beep went the alarm stirring Rose Weasley from her deep sleep. Beep beep beep the alarm clock grew angrier as she turned away from the noise. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep screamed the enchanted clock as it jumped from the table onto the girls' head and started hopping. "Alright, alright," Rose mumbled hitting the alarm clock with slightly more force than was really necessary, causing it to fly across the room, narrowly missing her roommate, Beth's, head. "Oops" she whispered but the clatter had already woken up her friends.

"Happy Birthday Rose!" they all chorused ambling to her bed rubbing their eyes and carrying an assortment of parcels. Rose looked to the end of her bed noticing another small pile of presents and remembering that today was the day she turned 16.

"Thank you Beth! I've wanted these for ages" she cried with glee as she unwrapped a brand new pair of dragon hide gloves. After receiving her other presents Rose thanked her friends and turned her attention to the presents from her family. She had been given a large box of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans by Hugo, a book called 'concoctions for magical creatures' from her mother (Hermione Jean Granger) and a Chudley Canons hat and scarf from her dad who obviously hadn't given up trying to turn her away from Puddlemere United-her own team.

Slowly Rose got dressed and went down to breakfast in the Great Hall. Hearing the normal hubbub made her smile, she loved crowds as long as she wasn't the centre of attention.

"Many happy returns Rose" greeted Nearly Headless Nick as she swerved quickly to avoid walking straight through him.

"Rosie!" shouted a very familiar voice from the Gryffindor table. "Rosie!" called Scorpius Malfoy as he ran and hugged his best friend, "Happy Birthday" he said handing her a small weighty envelope "this is from me and Al but he's serving detention for breaking into greenhouse three last week."

"thanks Scor" beamed Rose planting a quick kiss on his cheek and sitting down next to him to open the envelope to reveal a piece of card that read…

_Rose Weasley is cordially invited to her birthday lunch in Hagrid's hut at 1.30 on the 20__th__ November_

_Yours Faithfully_

_Al & Scor xx_

"That's today! Whatever shall I wear?" exclaimed Rose in mock worry, her best friend knew that clothes were normally the last thing on her mind. Scorpius thought to himself, in fact she always looked good in everything. "That's fantastic Scor I'll be there" she winked at him before heading out of the hall towards her first class; Herbology.

After many tiring hours of re-potting Venomous Tentacula in Herbology and creating a truth potion that wasn't quite as strong in Potions, Rose strolled through the grounds towards Hagrid's hut. As she knocked the door she heard a loud bang, a bark and a flurry of whispers, then suddenly the door opened to reveal Scorpius and Albus standing there in what looked like muggle waiters outfits. Feeling a little under dressed she grinned sheepishly at her friends as she was ushered inside. Hagrid was leaning over his stove and shouted a muffled greeting as Rose flopped down onto her favourite squishy chair next to Claw (Fang's descendant). Before she had time to collect herself Al came over and hugged his best friend before remembering his plan and saying "would Madame like a cup of tea?" desperately trying not to giggle at his fake accent, Rose accepted her tea and sandwiches with grace before her two friends sat down either side of her squishing her slightly, acting normally again.

"'appy birthday Rose" Hagrid said as he finally sat down opposite the three friends pulling out a very large, very pink birthday cake saying 'happy birthday' "I 'ope you like it".

"Wow Hagrid that's amazing!" she exclaimed as they all dived for the first slice.

Many slices of cake later the trio trudged back up to school for the last lessons of the day. That evening they had a wizard chess tournament and, of course, Rose won. After all her father was the first student to win house points for playing it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been so long I completely forgot about this story but voila :D**

A few days had passed since Rose's birthday uneventfully. She was sitting at the breakfast table when a large tawny owl landed in her cornflakes. She untied the note from its leg-it was from Hagrid.

_I'm going to collect the new Hippogriffs in half an hour, I've asked McGonagall if you can be excused, meet me in the pumpkin patch_

_Hagrid_

Half an hour later Rose found herself in the side of Hagrid's flying motorbike on her way to Diagon Alley. They arrived outside Magical Menagerie and she followed Hagrid into the shop. The door chimed as they entered but Rose realised it was actually a bright green Macaw by the door making the noise. "Hello Hagrid, hi Rose," greeted the friendly ginger witch who owned the shop. "They're through here at the back" she explained gesturing to an old wooden door. Rose went in without Hagrid who couldn't fit inside the low ceilinged room. In the middle of the floor in a large cage were three very small Hippogriffs.

After getting back to Hogwarts and settling them into their new home Hagrid was insistent that Rose got back to class. Quietly she slipped into Charms, professor Flitwick giving her a nod. Scorpius gestured to the chair next to him and she sat down with a smile.

"So what are they like?" he whispered questioningly.

"They're amazing, like tiny versions of Buckbeak, one even has golden eyes already."

"Wow, that's really rare, isn't it," asked Albus, across Scorpius.

"Albus Rose and Scorpius, are you listening?" Flitwick asked.

"yes sir" they chorused. As soon as he turned again;

"When can we go and see them?" said Albus

"Not till tomorrow, Hagrid said…"

"Albus, Scorpius and Rose please be quiet," implored Flitwick again.

"Hagrid said they need to settle in" finished Rose.

"I'm so excited" whispered Albus

"Me too" Scorpius agreed a bit louder than he intended.

"Scorpius Malfoy be quiet or you will find yourself in detention!" screeched Flitwick his face growing steadily more purple. Scorpius grinned sheepishly at his friends then turned back to his notes.

Thankfully the next day was a Saturday so the friends could spend the entire day at Hagrid's. They left the warm hall to face the icy winds on the way to Hagrid's hut. Finally the trio arrived and had to knock several times because they couldn't be heard over the wind. "Hello, sorry 'bout that I couldn't hear you over the weather an' all." Hagrid Apologised as he stepped aside allowing the cold children into the warm cabin.

"Where are they Hagrid?" asked Albus excitedly.

"Over by the fire" Albus and Rose ran over to them but Scorpius was more wary. He had heard the story of his father being attacked by a Hippogriff many times. "Y'know Scor, they won't hurt you" whispered Hagrid, pushing Scorpius across the rug.

"Look Scor," said Rose "this is the one with the gold eyes, they don't normally change from blue for another year."

"Wow they're beautiful," the blonde boy whispered,

"Mmhm" agreed Albus who was already engrossed in playing with one of the chicks.

"We need to name them," ordered Rose who had suddenly become very authoritive. "Scor you name this one" she said handing the bewildered boy the last Hippogriff. "My one shall be called Brighteyes" she announced cheerfully. Scorpius stood staring at the half bird half horse in his hands as if they were having a staring contest. They both seemed to understand each other and just stood there in silence.

They stayed there all day feeding and entertaining the animals till they fell asleep. The weather had not improved over the course of the day so Hagrid lent the teenagers his old overcoat to huddle under as they made their way back to the castle for dinner.

The rest of the autumn term passed by, the weather slowly deteriorating. Suddenly it was the Christmas holidays and Rose was saying goodbye to the chilly hallways till the new year. The train journey was pretty normal. As they arrived at Kings Cross they said their goodbyes then Rose spotted their parents. "Rosie! How are you?" shouted Ron Weasley, "still supporting that dreadful quidditch team?"

"Yes dad, but they're not dreadful, actually they're second in the league at the moment." Ron feigned shock then collected Hugo and said goodbye to the Potters (till the next day) and led his family out of the station.


End file.
